You make it real
by Abbiyx3
Summary: Bella&Jacob. maybe a bit of Edward, Only if im nice enough to put him in . Title sucks :/


**Hey kids, yesh I am back. Most of you don't know/remember me; haven't signed onto my other account for years. Story Bella/Jacob. I am a team Jacob – Edward is just a lifeless stone to be honest. Enough dazzling…Im'a wolf girl. Abbiy. (:**

* * *

_A small sigh escaped my perfect lips as I layed in bed; I hadn't had much sleep seeing as the pack had been out all night running from place to place. The thoughts that ran around my mind weren't ones I wanted to hold on to. _

**Him holding her – telling her he loves her – her wanting to be one of them; a leech – his stinking hands all over her.**

_Why couldn't she see how much I loved her? Why couldn't she see how much I wanted to be with her? I'd risk my life for her. My teeth bolted shut as I sat up. This wasn't a life I wanted – loving her... but her never loving me back. The room spun for a few seconds but I ignored it and headed straight for the shower. I needed to think things through maybe a trip away for a while would be the best for all of us; give me time to let my feelings for __My Bella__ disappear. Long shot – but I was willing to try anything. What was the point in fighting for someone if you knew they wouldn't fight back? _

_Moments passed and I was out of the shower and dressed, my short back hair spiked to the side slightly. I headed the front door looking to his right he saw the hanger for all of his and Billy's jacket, my hazel nut eyes came in contact with my most favourite – black leather. A bright grin spread across my perfect russet lips as I put it on and straightened it out, looking down to the floor I slipped my white trainers on…extending my hand for the door handle I smiled softly and opened it; my feet took me to the forest. As I walked deeper and deeper into the greenness of the forest a small smile set upon my lips, this was the place I was able to think by myself without the others (wolfs) in my mind. How annoying. Every step I took it seemed that at least one twig would snap below my increasing weight._

_Of course, my life and Bella's was perfectly normal... but like any other story some__one/__thing just had to get in the way of our life's, stick they're noses into what wasn't they're business. The bloodsucker – leech –boyfriend of Bella's. Well the easiest way to put this would be; ever from that day everything had changed, she did, I did but other people also changed to. Well I hated it – seeing her with __him__, when she could have a perfectly normal life without him. Without some killing leech, but the funny and most heart-breaking part of it all; she wanted to become one of them. It was outrageous. I shook my head softly as the many thought made they're way to blocking the outside world. All the thoughts of that over took me made me loose track of time and my whereabouts. I bit my lip slightly and walked over to the nearest log and sat on it. From one single moment your life can change around, I sat there for a moment looking at the floor of the forest just staring until his eyes met with the greenness around me. Maybe I should have changed, go somewhere, adjust. The moment where I look at her and she stares back at me, but her eyes gaze over like as if she's looking straight through me, I wanted to make her feel how much this paint hurt, but I had to walk away, it was over. I couldn't imagine my life without her, without my Bella, not being able to do things, say anything; I guessed it weren't meant to be. It was hard for me to take but her mind now was finally made up. He sighed softly; everything had just gone, everything was gone, absolutley nothing._

**I'd cross a dessert to be were she was, all the things I'd do to be close to her. A million miles wouldn't seem that far, I'd go anywhere just to win her heart.**

_**Isabella's POV. (Point of View.)**_

Bella was getting ready to head up to La Push's beach one morning and had just finished combing her hair. She walked down to the kitchen just as 2 slices of toast popped out of the toaster; quickly spreading the butter across them she picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye dad," she yelled as she hurried out of the door and into her truck... The bright sun shone down onto her pale ivory skin, she smiled to herself thinking on how much she really missed Jacob, his smile, his laugh, his face. Everyone one of these put that smile on her face, she sighed thinking about him

My lips curled back slightly as I tried to stop the tears that were welling up in my eyes; I thought on how much I had done to Jacob and his heart. How I left him for Edward when he looked after me; mended me. A small sigh escaped my perfect lips as I thought back; now that Jacob knew nothing about the Cullen's my life is now just the same as it was a few months ago. This time I wasn't going to go to Jacob for help...he deserved better than me. He deserved someone that would treat him right - always. And that someone wasn't me I knew that for sure. So much craziness surrounded me, so much going on, it gets hard to breathe, but when Jacobs around he brings it all back to me - he makes it real to me.

As time went buy I actually thought upon how much I actually loved Jacob Black. His ways, his protectiveness, his everything. How was I meant to tell him what I was feeling when I couldn't even walk without failing? He was the only one who could save me, maybe that was why I had been missing him lately. My heart was weak for love but the love I had for Jacob wasn't as weak as it thought it was. All hose months I had put it on hold – him telling me that he knew I loved him, I just blocked it out. But he was telling the truth. He had to be the only one who knew who I actually was. I guess there's much more I have to learn, but if you're here with me I know which way to turn.

**Hope you had fun reading this; please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get any I might just leave it there ;D haven't really wrote one of these in months so they are rubbish. I am aiming for like over 1OOO charas for each chapt.**

**R+R please (:**

**Abbiy # ****.**


End file.
